¡Para siempre un tu y yo!
by neko luna 7
Summary: ¿Que pasara si tu primer amor se fuera a casar? ¿que arias?, ese es el problema de Gray Fullbuster un enigmático empresario de la empresa mas conocida "Fairy Tail", cometerá la mayor locura de su vida. Ambos tendrán que superar su pasado. Gray tendrá que enfrentar a la persona que lo odia a tal punto de "vives o mueres". Dos hermanos un mismo amor.


Nota: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no al maestro Hiro Mashima esto perdurada durante toda la historia.

Sentimientos encontrados

No me arrepiento de lo que hice…, porque al final conseguí lo que quería, ese día recuerdo ver a mi hermano desmoronarse por completo, llorando la pérdida en ese día tan especial para él, pero no me importo seguí con lo que había iniciado. Era marzo, el día que Lyon se casaría con ella era hoy, pero yo la….amaba, la deseaba, llámenme egoísta pero quería el amor de ella solo para mí, un día antes había preparado mi plan, me encontraba en una de la filas principales de la iglesia, Lyon me vio con una sonrisa de victoria, lo que no sabía era que yo no había aceptado la derrota, le devolví la sonrisa, la música comenzó a sonar dándole paso a la hermosa novia con su vestido blanco, camino por la gran alfombra roja, pasando a mi lado volteando a mirarme y luego seguir su camino, no tardo mucho cuando el padre comenzó la ceremonia, observaba mi reloj ya casi era el momento.

-Juvia Loxar promete amar….-el padre decía las últimas palabras, yo la miraba, en eso la hora había llegado corrí hacia ella la tome de la mano ella no dijo nada pero se resistía, escuche los grito de los presentes pidiéndome que parara, Lyon se acercó a nosotros en eso la cargue y corrí hacia la salida, ella pronunciaba mi nombre implorándome que la bajara, en la salida de la iglesia donde mi mejor amigo Natsu nos esperaba con el jaguar deportivo, la subí y yo subí con rapidez, mire por última vez la iglesia, Lyon se encontraba de rodillas en la explanada gritándome desgarradoramente, Natsu condujo a gran velocidad para el aeropuerto.

-¡Gray regrésame!-me grito Juvia tratándome de agarrar del saco negro, tome sus muñecas, nos quedamos callados mirándonos mutuamente en silencio, la agarre de la cintra acercándola más.

-¿Por qué hizo eso Gray sama?-me pregunto sin apartar la mirada.

-Por qué te amo Juvia-le dije tomándola de sus mejillas y haciendo círculos con mis pulgares en ellas-me gusta que me llames con el sama-le dije acercando mi rostro al de ella sintiendo nuestras respiraciones.

-Gray sama yo no lo he dejado de amar-me confeso, no resistí más y la bese, extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, ella me correspondió después de un buen tiempo nos separamos.

-De todos modos lo que hizo Gray sama no estuvo nada bien-me regaño haciendo uno de su pucheros.

-¿y desde cuando eso te importa?-le pregunte recordando cuando éramos novios en la preparatoria.

-Desde que conocí a Lyon-me contesto, una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho-pero ahora agradezco lo que ha hecho Gray sama-me dijo posando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Aunque no crea que lo perdonare tan fácil-volvió a decirme-por qué lo tengo que admitir comenzaba a sentir algo por Lyon sama-me dijo, el dolor en mi pecho se intensifico, pero no importa luchare por ganarme otra vez su amor completo.

-Muy pronto te olvidaras de el-le dije volviéndola a besar-lo juro-acabe de decir entre besos.

-Gray ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto-dijo Natsu desde el lugar del piloto.

-De acuerdo-le conteste en lo que sobraba del camino logre sentir a Juvia tensa y hasta cierto punto incomoda, la abrase pero ella solo se apartó, quien dijo que sería fácil recuperarla, nos habíamos besado hace un rato, pero la conocía mejor que nadie y no me la iba a poner fácil sé que muy en el fondo estaba triste por lo de su boda, no me podía engañar. Llegamos al aeropuerto Natsu se despidió de nosotros deseándonos suerte, las personas nos miraban raro, claro Juvia aun traía el vestido de novia.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto de forma cortante, la tome de la mano y la guie al interior, lo bueno que había preparado cada detalle, mande a Erza y Lucy a comprarle ropa, la lleve hasta el baño de damas, le entregue una bolsa la cual acepto y se iba a meter en el baño cuando se giró para verme sonrojada.

-Necesito ayuda con el vestido-me dijo.

-No puedo entrar a un baño de damas, no estaría bien-le dije ella soltó una risilla.

-¿y desde cuando te importa eso?-me pregunto en eso, parece que el mismo recuerdo llego a ambos, si lo recuerdo bien, ese día estábamos en clase de deportes cuando Juvia comenzó a sangrar de la nariz y fue al baño, fui tras ella para asegurarme que estuviera bien y sin importarme entre al baño de mujeres, al recordar su cara de verme ahí no pude evitar reír, me acerque a ella y la bese en eso se escucharon dos voces femeninas, Juvia me arrastro así el ultimo baño y nos subimos a la tasa para que no nos vieran los pies, como estaba más alto que ella me incline para besarla, como olvidar eso hermosos momentos.

-Me ayudaras ¿o no?-me saco de mis pensamientos y sin importarme que alguien me viera entramos, para asegurarme de que nadie entrara cerré la puerta con el broche, nos encontrábamos en el área del lava manos que era demasiado amplia y moderna con su toque de elegancia, el enorme espejo reflejaba mi imagen tras ella.

-Necesito que lo desabroches-me dijo en un susurro y yo sin dudarlo acepte, comencé a desabrochar el listón dejando descubierta la piel de su espalda, ella suspiro.

Pov Juvia

Aun no podía creer que Gray me había secuestrado, en mi interior sentía nostalgia pero no tanto por mí sino por Lyon, le había dicho que aun amaba a Gray pero que los sentimientos cambian, pero yo no pude cambiarlos. Me sentía indefensa con Gray desabrochando el vestido el cual en un aleteo de colibrí cayó al suelo, sentía hasta el fondo de mi alma la mirada penetrante de Gray sobre mí.

-Sigues igual de preciosa-me alago, sentí sus manos grandes, frías tocándome, una la poso sobre mi abdomen plano y la otra sobre mi hombro, me atrajo asía el, sintiendo su presencia varonil, de por si antes era musculoso y tonificado, pues ahora lo es más, hundió su rostro en mi cabello oliéndome descarada mente.

-Te amo-me dijo al oído, sentí derretirme entre sus brazos, adoraba sentirlo cerca, sentirlo así, esta situación era tan íntima, yo me encontraba en ropa interior ante él, pero aun no, no me dejaría tan fácilmente.

-Gray se nos hará tarde para el vuelo-le dije lo más limitada que pude, el gruño, se separó de mí, recogió el vestido, abrió la puerta y salió, tome la bolsa sobre el tocador, dentro de ella se encontraba un vestido rosa claro con una listón en la cintura, unas zapatillas del mismo tono de charol con el tacón de 8 cm según yo, me iba a comenzar a vestir cuando encontré también ropa interior de encaje color negro, ¡por dios acaso Gray la abra comprado! es tal como le gusta a él, provocadora, reveladora y con encaje. Me cambie rápidamente la ropa interior de antes la metí en la bolsa donde se encontraba las prendas anteriores la cerré provocando que las letras de la marca de la tienda se desalinearan y la tire. Salí del baño Gray me esperaba afuera con unas maletas con él, el vestido de novia había desaparecido.

-¿y bien?-le pedí su opinión de cómo me veía.

-Tan bella como siempre-me contesto clavando sus ojos en mí, provocando un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Gracias-le conteste.

-Vámonos-me dijo me tomo de la mano, en unos minutos nuestro vuelo saldría informaron por los micrófonos, Gray y yo nos alistamos y caminamos para abordar aun tomados de la mano, una vez a abordo en primera clase me recosté sobre el asiento, soltándome de la mano de Gray que iba a mi lado.

-¿Cuál es nuestro destino?-le pregunte.

-Londres para ser exactos-me contesto llamándole a la azafata quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima, era una mujer de pelo marrón hasta los hombros y ojos miel.

-¿se le ofrece algo joven?-le pregunto, pero percibí su coqueteo, el cual Gray ignoro.

-Sí, sería tan amable de traerme un vino de 1998 si tiene claro-le indico.

-Pero por supuesto que lo tenemos ¿una copa?-exclamo a azafata.

-No dos para mi prometida y yo gracias-le dijo Gray ¿prometida? ¿pero que se creía para presentarme como su prometida cuando me acaba de secuestrar de mi boda?, la mujer asintió pero antes de retirarse me mando una mirada de desprecio.

-Señores pasajeros el vuelo dará inicio seguí las medidas de seguridad-se escuchó al piloto. Los motores del avión se escuchaban, el avión inicio su preparación para el despegue, recorriendo la pista hasta elevarse por los cielos, la azafata nos trajo lo ordenado anteriormente, limitándose a mirarme y seguir su trabajo.

-Salud-dijo Gray chocando nuestras copas.

-Así que prometida ¿he?-le dije el rio.

-Acaso eso no es lo que eres-me dijo, gire los ojos en señal de sarcasmo.

-Claro como no-dije mirando por la ventanilla circular de la aeronave, sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño.

Pov Gray

Se había quedado dormida recarga en mi hombro como solía hacer antes ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?, empezó cuando Juvia y yo rompimos a pocos días de la graduación de la preparatoria, me fui a estudiar al extranjero cuando Lyon ya estaba conquistándola, lo que no sabía era que el corazón de Juvia ya tenía dueño.

-Fhasbak-

-Gray sama usted no quiso a Juvia ¿verdad?-Juvia le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Juvia no es lo que tú crees Mary me forzó a..-no termino cuando sintió una bofetada por parte de la peli azul.

-Esto se acabó Gray sama-dijo llorando más fuerte para luego salir corriendo.

Años después..

-Juvia-dijo un peli negro tratando de acercarse a la chica frente él.

-No te acerques Gray sama-dijo fría-yo estoy ahora con Lyon, lo nuestro fue hace mucho-dijo ella duramente.

-Fin del Fhasbak-

Estuve un tiempo analizando las cosas, dándome cuenta lo mucho que la amaba para haber cometido semejante locura, secuestrar a la novia, pero es que a pesar de los años jamás la pude dejar de querer, fije mi mirada en el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Lyon, tome su mano y lo retire de su delgado dedo, pase unas cuantas horas apreciándola cayendo igual que ella dormido a su lado.

Pov normal

-Lyon tranquilízate-grito Ultear a su hermano.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Gray se llevó a mi Juvia-su voz frustrada daba más que decir de su humor del peli blanco.

-Lyon temo decirte que Juvia jamás será ni fue tuya, siempre le perteneció a Gray-le dijo Ultear con melancolía.

-Gray formaba parte de su pasado cuando yo la conocí-se defendió Lyon.

-No, Gray siempre estuvo en su corazón Lyon-le dijo Ultear ya más segura, Ultear quería a sus dos hermanos pero sabía que Juvia y Gray terminarían juntos, desde un principio había visto su amor, si no hubiera sido por la estúpida de Mary otra cosa seria pero al final nadie sabe lo que pasara.

-No la dejare ir Ultear-le dijo Lyon exasperado, a lo que Ultear solo movió la cabeza en negación saliendo de la enorme habitación.

-Me las pagaras Gray-dijo Lyon abrió el cajón que mantenía bajo llave dejando ver una agenda y sobre ella una estuche.

Pov Juvia

Cuando abrí los ojos Gray estaba dormido recargado su cabeza sobre la mía, alce una de mis manos y acaricie su cien, Gray se movió un poco, mas no se despertó, este era el hombre del que siempre permaneceré enamorada, desde el primer día que lo vi me enamore de él, cuando me pidió que fuera su novia bajo el árbol de cerezos en la parte trasera de la escuela fui la más feliz, cuando me entregue a él dándole mi virginidad, fue tan tierno y cuidadoso, después de esa noche me sentí diferente, pero todas los días lo asíamos, el me hacia el amor con pasión, entre besos y caricias me demostraba que me amaba ¿cómo pude ser tan ingenua al no confiar en él?. Pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error, desechare los mínimos sentimiento que tenía hacia Lyon, perdonarme a mí y luego perdonar a Gray por su locura del día de hoy. Ante tal sentimiento mi corazón dolió, poco a poco los ojos se me humedecieron a punto de estallar en un lluvia, en eso para mí mala suerte Gray se despertó.

-¿Juvia por qué vas a llorar?-me pregunto, la voz parecía no salirme de boca, el torno su rostro adormilado en confusión, hasta que por fin me llene de valor.

-Pe…perdóname-le dije en voz entrecortada, él se separó de mi para verme, limpio mis lágrimas que caían sin parar.

-Juvia-susurro el, claro el siempre tan comprensible, me pegue a su pecho sin dejar de llorar, el me abrazo.

-Perdóname por ser tan tonta…me arrepiento de haberte dejado-le confesé sentí como me apretó aún más.

-No importa yo también tuve culpa por favor tu perdóname a mí-me dijo, en eso sentí algo caer sobre mi mano, era una gota, alce la vista no pude evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa, estaba llorando.

-Gray sama-pronuncie y le bese, el correspondió el beso.

-Te quiero tanto, no soportaría perderte de nuevo-lo escuche decir entre sollozos-intente olvidarte, pero no pude, busque a chicas pero ninguna eras tú-me dijo, parece que de todo esto él es el que ha sufrido más.

-Jamás me volveré a separar de ti cariño-le dije para tranquilizarle.

-Eso espero porque si te quieres marchar te encadenare en la cama-me dijo seductor, ¡o dios ya iba a empezar de juguetón!, eso me encantaba, pero si no recuerda yo también se jugar a eso.

-Gray sama no sea tan malo-le dije casi gimiendo, mis lágrimas habían desaparecido al igual que las de él.

Pov Gray

Parece que me está siguiendo el juego, sabía muy bien como seducirme, entre las últimas dos horas de vuelo no las pasamos así entre besos, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a Londres, esta vez marcaría un nuevo comienzo, ambos queríamos estar juntos, pero sabía perfectamente que Lyon no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, tenía que estar atento a sus movimientos, Lyon no me la arrebataría, él debe de tener en claro que ella siempre me amo y que ella también me ama a pesar del tiempo, jamás nos podrá separar, hay que admitir que ambos pusimos resistencia pero al final los sentimientos nos ganaron.

Pov Juvia

Bajamos del avión, fuimos por las maletas y salimos a la gran ciudad de Londres, en la salida un Lamborghini nos esperaba, Gray me abrió la puerta y subí en el lugar del copiloto, él le dio media vuelta al carro para entrar en el lugar del piloto, encendió el auto comenzando a conducir.

-¿quieres poner música?-me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que leía mis pensamientos?

-Si-apreté el botón del radio colocándolo en la estación de música clásica, a diferencia de Gray que le gustaba el rock lo mío era lo contrario, pero confiaba que él ya se había acostumbrado, efectivamente cuando el violín nos invadió ni siquiera protesto, aunque hay que reconocer que el rock me gusto un poco gracias a él. Reí como una loca, el desvió un poco la mirada del camino.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto rápidamente.

-De que ya no reprochas por la música clásica-le conteste.

-Hice un esfuerzo por ti-me contesto algo orgulloso y seguimos nuestro camino, ¿me pregunto qué es lo que parara al llegar?, este hombre siempre ha sido un poso lleno de misterios.

Continuara…..

 **¿Qué tal? espero y les haya gustado perdón si llegue a tener faltas ortográficas, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
